


Stay With Me

by juicypeach



Category: Despicable Me (Movies), Minions (2015), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, I wrote this in like 5 minutes, Keith is against shiro marrying dave, Lance is only briefly mentioned, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mild Minionphobia, Miniphobia? Minionphobia?, Shinion - Freeform, im doing gods work ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 17:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12917169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juicypeach/pseuds/juicypeach
Summary: Shiro finally decides to propose.





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Theres some mild miniphobia from keith so just wanna warn u in advance uwu.

Shiro took a deep breath before stepping inside his apartment. After Voltron took down Zarkon and all his followers, Shiro and his long-term boyfriend, Dave the Minion, got a small place together. Shiro really loved Dave, he probably started the second he laid his eyes upon the minion. He had no doubt Dave loved him back, but, still. It isn't easy to propose. He remembered his younger brother, Keith, teasing him about it.

_"Seriously, Shiro?" Keith looked beyond exasperated._

_"What?" Shiro closed the box containing the ring, he hoped it would fit on his minion hand._

_"You're marrying a fucking minion! I thought it was a joke Lance made you do but it's not! You're marrying an actual fucking minion!"_

_"Yeah." Shiro smiled, fondly._

Keith was strange, Shiro decided.

Shiro walked to the kitchen, finding his boyfriend on his stepstool, cooking away.

"Hey babe!" Dave called out cheerfully. At least, Shiro thought that's what he meant. He wasn't great at speaking Minion yet. "What's up, you look worried." Dave continued.

"It's nothing, I just..." Shiro trailed off and decided now was as good as time as any. He got on one knee. "Marry me?" 

Dave's goggles practically popped off his eyes from how wide they got. 

"Yes! Yes! Of course!" Dave hopped down to Shiro and kissed him, Shiro slipping the ring onto his hand.

"The food's gonna burn." Shiro said, breaking off their face battle. Dave turned around, not before giving him one last peck, and went back to the food.

It was worth it. Shiro decided. It really was.

 


End file.
